


Give Up

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [93]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Anti-Void, Multiverse, Survival Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'All That I Have'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 27





	Give Up

The Classic Sans stares at the strange creature in front of him; he must be from a completely different universe of his own.

It had started a FIGHT as soon as he came through the doors.

It had been hours.

This was one of the last rooms.

One of the Sci Sans worked out that this place had a certain amount of floor levels, along with a hundred rooms on each floor.

The 'village' was at the midway point, where only the strongest or luckiest managed to get to.

There was the talk of building another 'village' at the starting point and slowly crept up a few levels so it was not a walk back and get trapped into a room by surprise.

The Classic Sans glances down at his notebook in hand, he had written all the attacks of the creature, had loosely explained how he fought it and how he lasted against it.

The Classic Sans rushes to the door knowing that it would not open and then slips the notebook through the gap on the wall for another to find.

He stood and faced the creature he turned his back on, it was now so close that he could feel it's breathing.

Turning around to face his end, the Classic Sans decides to give up.


End file.
